Her Baby Boy
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Sarah Puckerman cried the night she found out her baby boy was going to be a father. After all her prayers he was just going to become another Lima cliche, just like his good for nothing father.


**Author's Note:**** Here's another one, I wrote most of this sitting at the kitchen table in my new beautiful apartment while I pouted about my lack of internet. I just wanted to shout out to the people who reviewed my last story because they made me smile, because again I am a review whore :) So mucho thanks to: sparklylulz, joker to the thief, Maiqu, kialajaray, Qustom, 0Twisted-Symphony6 and SapphireEJ. And also I still have a couple more ideas for one shots but keep the suggestions coming!! As always read, enjoy, review!! (Oh and thanks to Elle for beta-ing!)**

_**Her Baby Boy**_

Sarah Puckerman cried the night she found out her baby boy was going to be a father, and not just a few tears from the shock of it, but she stood in front of her son gasping for air. There was her beautiful boy standing in front of her, looking so much like his father, telling her that she would be a grandmother in a few short months.

She watched Noah duck his head in shame, but it's not before she can see that he has tears in his eyes. She hasn't seen him cry since he was seven, since the night she'd thrown his father out. "Ma, Ma, don't cry." When he looked up any trace of the tears are gone, but she could see every emotion that she was feeling: terror, grief, disappointment, was mirrored there.

She had had such high hopes for him. She had prayed and prayed that he wouldn't become his father. At eighteen she had married Eli Puckerman, even though everyone had warned her that he was just another Lima Loser. When she had Noah she had sworn that he would be different than his father, and here he was admitting to being just another Lima cliché.

"Ma, I'm sorry." His apology broke her heart even more, if that was at all possible and when he wrapped his arms around her she clung to him. Her little boy had been a head taller than her for years now, and she'd left him to do his own thing because he was growing up and needed his space. But right now he needed his mother, and not one that was going to fall apart. He needed someone who would take charge and help him make the right decisions. He needed the woman who tossed her cheating, druggie husband out on his ass, not the one who had locked herself in the bathroom and cried about it for hours while her children slept.

So Sarah pulled away and she straightened her back, she would fight the urge to fall apart and he wouldn't see her cry over this again. She had questions, he had answers and they were going to find the right solution. So she started asking.

She listened while he spoke, revealing all of the secrets he'd been keeping from her for months. How Quinn was the mother, yes, Finn's girlfriend Quinn. How she had lied and said Finn was the father and he had gone along with it. How Quinn's parents had kicked out when she needed them the most and she had been living with Finn until he found out. Now she was staying with Brittany whose parents had made it clear that it was not a permanent situation.

Now it was time for action.

In an hour Quinn is in her home and they are all settled around the kitchen table. Sarah's grateful that Leah had a planned sleepover; she certainly didn't have the words to explain to her nine-year-old that her big brother was going to be a daddy.

Sarah doesn't have as many questions for Quinn as she had for Noah, just the big one: What did Quinn want to do? It was immediately obvious that it wasn't a question she would be getting an answer to anytime soon, the indecision was written all over her face. So that night they came up with a plan that would quickly become routine. Sarah insisted that they both get jobs, because even if they weren't sure if they were going to keep the baby, they were going to be prepared just in case.

Sarah had to call in all kinds of favors to do so, but by Sunday afternoon they both had jobs. Quinn would be baby-sitting three afternoons a week, all day Saturdays, and alternating Sundays and Puck would be doing odd jobs around the Synagogue on the weekends. They would work around their Glee schedules because despite everything they were still kids, and Sarah had known Will Schuester for a long time. He was a person she liked and respected, besides she wasn't blind she could see what an amazing job he was doing for her son.

It wasn't perfect but it worked for them.

Sarah soon learned that Quinn couldn't stand the smell of eggs, to the point where they couldn't even be cooked in the house when she was there, and Quinn wasn't particularly nice to Noah. She also learned that Quinn was amazing with children, Leah worshiped her, and Sarah's friend Nancy had nothing but gushing stories about how much her children loved their new baby-sitter. So one day, when Sarah was watching Quinn attempt to help Leah with her homework she found herself hoping.

She found herself hoping that she would get to be a part of her granddaughter's life. Not just in the way of an open adoption (which was an option that was getting thrown around quite a bit these days). She wanted more then a couple pictures a year and letters to keep her updated, she wanted to be there when her granddaughter took her first step and said her first word. As much as she wanted it she saw the desire mirrored in her sons eyes, but they didn't speak of it because they both knew the same things: this was Quinn's decision and all they could do was make her feel supported.

When Quinn decided she was going to keep the baby Sarah threw her arms around the girl and held her close. Sarah held the girl while she cried; she couldn't help but think of the night Noah had held her while she cried and how it had all come full circle. "It's going to be okay," Sarah smiled down at the girl "We are going to be here for you every step of the way, we'll make this work. I promise."

Fear shimmered in her blue eyes, there was still so much uncertainty in her that Sarah wished she could just wipe it away, and when she asked, "how do you know," Sarah's heart broke for her.

"Because we're a family, that's what we do."

On the day Quinn went into labor Sarah was at the hospital, she'd just come off of a double shift because she'd been picking up shifts to try and accrue as much time off as possible before the baby came. She was literally walking out of the nurses' station when her son, pale and terrified looking came barreling up to her, and in that moment he didn't need to say a word. It was time.

Sarah Puckerman cried the morning her baby boy became a father, as her beautiful granddaughter took her first gasping breaths and her cries echoed in the delivery room she couldn't help the tears that ran down face. She cried as she watched her son take his daughter into his arms for the first time, looking every bit the proud father with tears running down his own cheeks he kissed her forehead gently.

They were a new generation: Noah, Quinn and their new baby Sarah Elizabeth (she was to be called Ellie, but Sarah couldn't deny that she had cried when they had told her that the baby was to be named after her). They were going to be starting over, and she knew her son better now, after all these months and she knew that he was not his father. That she had raised her son to step up and be the man she had prayed for him to be, and he was going to be the father Ellie deserved.

"Ma, don't cry," Noah had placed the baby back into Quinn's receptive arms and came to stand in front of her.

"I can't help it, I'm so happy for you."

They would be okay, Sarah had promised Quinn that just a couple weeks ago but she believed it. Their lives may be harder then their peers but she truly believed that they were going to be okay. This time, the tears rolling down her cheeks were tears of pride.


End file.
